<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Let It Snow by pixiealtaira</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23680771">Let It Snow</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixiealtaira/pseuds/pixiealtaira'>pixiealtaira</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hummel Holidays 2015 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Glee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:08:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,089</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23680771</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixiealtaira/pseuds/pixiealtaira</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hummelholidays Day 4: Snow</p>
<p>Snowed in...again.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adam Crawford/Kurt Hummel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hummel Holidays 2015 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1700818</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Let It Snow</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kurt Hummel liked snow.   He liked boots, and scarves and coats and mittens and gloves and even hats.  He loved sweaters and vests and waistcoats and layers of all sorts. He liked the crisp feel of the cold air.  He liked the sound of snow beneath his feet.  He liked the smells of winter.  He liked hot chocolate and hot tea and coffee and hot cider and wassail and now that he was older he like hot totties and hot buttered rum.</p>
<p>Kurt smiled at the man sitting on his couch.  For a second time, Adam had been snowed in at Kurt’s place while visiting.  However, this time it was just the two of them.  Rachel was staying with someone she knew from the school who lived near to the school and Santana was off with some girl she’d been seeing.</p>
<p>“I’m better prepared this time around.” Kurt told Adam.  “I’ve charged both my laptop and Rachel’s, we can pick out movies now, and I’ve changed my iPod and phone.  If you would like, I could plug your phone in now.  I have two lanterns, one battery operated and one propane operated that I would prefer not to use.  I have three huge candles that can burn like 25 hours or so, whose scents will mesh well together, and four others which we could burn but whose scents do not mesh.  I have several boxes of emergency candles and a few candle holders.  I have fixed up sandwiches and there is hot soup in a thermos and hot coffee in a thermos and hot chocolate in a thermos.  I have hot water for tea.  I have bottled water enough for four days for the two of us.  I have sodas and even little juice boxes.  I have extra loaves of bread and crackers and peanut butter and honey.   I have cookies and snacks and flavored popcorn and…”</p>
<p>“Kurt,” Adam said. “Come sit and relax.  It will be fine.”</p>
<p>“It’s just…last time wasn’t the best time we’ve had together and I want this time to be better.”</p>
<p>“Last time we had your apartment mates here and we wandered into an emotional land mine.  This time we are by ourselves and have no one trying to sabotage us and we’ll just have to avoid the other.”</p>
<p>“And how do you suggest we do that?”</p>
<p>Adam tilted his head to the side and thought for a few moments while Kurt smiled at the image.  Adam always tilted his head left when he was thinking about something serious and to the right when he was thinking about something fun…like a mash-up for the Apples.   Kurt smile grew even larger when he realized that he’d been hanging with…dating, maybe…Adam enough to know that.</p>
<p>“How about we watch something that you never shared with your ex?”  Adam finally suggested.</p>
<p>Kurt’s face fell for a few as he tried to think of things he’d never shared with Blaine, before his smile came back full force.</p>
<p>“I’ll be right back.”</p>
<p> Adam watched as Kurt kneeled on the floor by his bed and then reached under it far enough he had to lay on his tummy and wriggle half under.  He came out with two boxes, though.</p>
<p>“I’ve two things, but one has to be done while we still have power.”</p>
<p>Adam smiled as he watched Kurt unpack and set up a VHS player.  “My mother and I watched older movies all the time when I was little.  This was our favorite version of the Cinderella story.”</p>
<p>Adam watched Kurt pop in a tape and stand nervously by, fidgeting as it started.  Adam recognized the starting music.</p>
<p>“Oh, you brilliant boy!  I love this movie!” Adam exclaimed.</p>
<p>‘You do?”  Kurt asked.</p>
<p>“Of course.  It is brilliant.  How could anyone not like it?  Ever After and Roger’s and Hammerstein are pretty good, but this is better than both those.  Have you ever seen the old HBO Fairytale Theater shows?  I liked that version as well….oh and the Muppet’s Hey, Cinderella!”  Adam said happily, as he watched Kurt’s tension simply drain.</p>
<p>“Blaine liked the Disney cartoon version and ONLY the Disney cartoon version.  I tried to get him to watch Ever After with me one time and he tossed a fit.  I had to listen to three hours of how all these other versions were just pale copies of the Disney cartoon or shows set out to ruin the Disney perfection.  And then another hour of how he compared to Disney princes and wasn’t he just a perfect match for certain ones.  After that I never even tried sharing this one with him.”</p>
<p>“Well, I promise no lectures on the virtue of Disney but I won’t promise not to compare myself to princes. Come over here and join me.”</p>
<p>Kurt laughed. “One moment.  I forgot some more things I got together in case of emergencies.”</p>
<p>Kurt went back to his room and pulled open the trunk Adam had noticed the last few times he’d been over.  Kurt pulled out several large pillows, fluffy and soft looking, and four or five large fleece blankets and a oversized comforter.  He carried the tower to the couch and dropped them onto the floor beside Adam.</p>
<p>“We shouldn’t get cold this time either,” Kurt said.</p>
<p>“What’s all this?”  Adam asked.</p>
<p>“I realized last time that as much as I rather enjoyed sharing a blanket with you to keep warm…I did NOT like sharing with Rachel or Santana and once it got cold in here it was hard to heat it up again.  I was cold for days.  So I bought my own extras.  All big enough to cuddle with someone I lo…like…and all perfume free.”</p>
<p>Kurt settled next to Adam and pulled a large double layer fleece blanket over them.  Adam smiled and tucked his arm around Kurt, pulling him close.  “Well, I think we are well prepared for anything, darling. So, what’s in the other box?”</p>
<p>“Did I ever tell you that once upon a time I was fascinated with surfing?”  Kurt asked.</p>
<p>Adam laughed out loud.  “Can you?”</p>
<p>“Oh no.  At least I don’t think so.  I was about five or six and we lived in Ohio.  I surfed on the couch arms.  But my mom found me movies….”</p>
<p>“I can’t wait.”  Adam said.  He pulled Kurt closer and they settled in to watch…and sing…with the movie and Kurt watched as the snow fell thick out the window.</p>
<p>Kurt loved the snow.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>